1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radio-frequency identification (RFID) reader and controlling the RFID reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID technology may be utilized for automatically identifying an object. The RFID technology is a kind of wireless identification technology directed to a system for receiving/transmitting various data wirelessly via a certain frequency band.
A magnetic or barcode identification system requires a certain exterior representation that may be damaged or abraded, which may reduce a identification rate over time. However, an RFID system including an RFID tag (hereinafter, referred to as tag) and an RFID reader (hereinafter, referred to as reader) may address the above problem.
The RFID system has been used in various automation businesses, management of physical distribution, and the distribution industry, for example, the RFID system may be used in credit cards/debit cards, pre-paid/deferred payment bus and subway cards, parking cards, mail-delivery systems, and history table of animals.